Cumpleaños
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: La mayoría de edad no es igual para gyojins y para humanos, así que cuando Franky cumple 15 años y Tom y Kokoro ya le consideran adulto, no todos están de acuerdo. O al menos eso dicen ¿cierto Iceburg?. Slash Iceburg/Franky Mature


**Cumpleaños**

**Fandom:** One Piece

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **La mayor parte sucede en cuando Franky era un adolescente en Water Seven, y al final hay algo de luego del Time-Skip, en algún lugar del nuevo mundo**. Es prácticamente un PWP, eso quiere decir que es una excusa para mucho P0RN. **Mucho, mucho YAOI, están advertidos**. Si tiene 15 años ya no es shota pero… igual aviso.

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

**One-Shot**

El sonido de una gaviota graznando fue lo que le hizo despertar sobresaltado encontrándose en la cubierta del último barco que estaba fabricando.

Hacía frío, aunque su elevada temperatura corporal impedía en gran medida que él pudiese sentirlo. Se despertó preocupado al notar que ya se había hecho de noche, el olor de la sal estaba incrustado a su sensible y pequeña nariz tal como ocurría cuando pasaba muchas horas en la playa.

—Maldición, seguro que Kokoro e Iceburg me hacen escándalo en cuanto llegue.

Revolviendo sus cabellos celestes, el muchacho se deslizó por una cuerda hasta tocar el suelo cubierto de trozos de escombros, suspirando antes de resignarse a volver a Casa. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una potente luz chocó contra sus ojos dejándole momentáneamente ciego— ¿Qué diablos…?

—Eso es lo que debo preguntar yo ¿qué diablos hacías que no podías regresar a casa a una maldita decente hora?

Si hubiese sido Kokoro o Tom habría sido bastante probable que Cutty Flam se disculpase, diese explicaciones o incluso inventase alguna excusa. Sin embargo como solo era Iceburg ¿para qué perder el tiempo? Mejor simplemente seguir el camino ignorando la potente linterna que portaba el otro.

— ¡Oye! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡FRANKY!

— ¡Es Flam! ¡No Franky! (*)

Intentando por todos los medios posibles ignorar al molesto hombre de cabellos lilas que le seguía, el muchacho apretó el paso ignorando el dolor en la planta de los pies al pisar cosas puntiagudas. Apenas arqueaba los hombros o los músculos cada vez que algo dolía más de lo que podía soportar, sin embargo Iceburg le conocía a la perfección y no tardó en darle alcance deteniéndolo del brazo.

—¿Por qué demonios debes ser tan terco? Te estás hiriendo por no ver donde vas. Ponte unos malditos zapatos, si es que los pantalones es mucho pedir.

El viento de la noche sacudió los cabellos sueltos del mayor a quien Cutty por primera vez dio un vistazo sorprendiéndose un poco. ¿Por qué estaba vestido tan… elegante? ¿Eso era elegante? No llevaba la pañoleta y su ropa era no de trabajo. Hasta se veía algo mayor. — _Hasta parece un poco guapo_ — pensó el peliceleste antes de enrojecer fuertemente por sus propios pensamientos.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Cutty Iceburg se agachó frente a él apoyando una rodilla en el suelo soltando el brazo que aún le sujetaba. Antes de que el más joven pudiese preguntar que rayos hacia, Iceburg ya le había abrazado con fuerza las piernas, poniéndose de pie y echándoselo sobre el hombro como si de un costal de patatas se tratase, dejando boquiabierto al otro.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, BAKABURG?!— pero no importó cuando pataleó, gritó y amenazó, Cutty no fue depositado en el suelo hasta que se encontraron enfrente de la puerta de la casa que ya tenía las ventanas encendidas por las luces del interior.

Apenas sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo, el peliceleste se lanzó hacia adelante para golpear a al mayor, pero fue hábilmente detenido por las manos de Iceburg quien le miró con seriedad. Más seriedad de la que nunca mostraba. Por un momento Cutty temió que la Marina hubiese regresado por Tom, pero rápidamente abandonó ese carril de pensamiento, suponiendo que si se tratase de algo así el idiota de Iceburg le hubiese dicho algo en vez de haberle cargado sobre su hombro gritando todo el camino.

Eso no evitó que tragase duro en cuanto vio que su compañero iba a hablar.

—Escúchame bien, Franky. Vas a entrar ahí, te vas a comportar, vas a decir gracias y no vas a armar escándalo. Estuvimos esperándote por horas y ya es suficiente de tu egoísmo. ¿Está claro? Perfecto, ahora…

— ¡No, no, espera! ¡Iceburg!— exclamó el chico sujetando sus brazos con preocupación—. ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso…?— un silencio incómodo se posó entre ellos para al final solo ladear la cabeza Cutty—. No se me ocurre nada.

Una risa ligera se escapó a Iceburg mientras negaba con la cabeza sintiendo un nudo de ternura en la garganta, revolviendo los cabellos celestes mirándole a los ojos.

—Tú solo entra allí, maldito niño.

* * *

Era realmente tarde cuando por fin las luces en la casa de los _Tom's Workers_ fueron apagadas. Las viejas escaleras crujieron suavemente ante el liviano pecho del chico que acababa de transformarse en hombre, según Kokoro.

¿Quién iba a decirle a Cutty Flam que en el mundo submarino, tanto para los gyojins como para las sirenas, el cumplir 15 años era la mayoría de edad? Por supuesto que no se esperaba una fiesta, donde incluso Yokozuna estuvo invitado. Menos el ser de pronto sumado al grupo de los "_Adultos_". Eso era inesperado. Muy inesperado.

La puerta del cuarto también sonó un poco, haciendo que el peliceleste maldijese entre dientes, sin embargo el ocupante de la habitación seguía despierto mirando por la pequeña ventana en dirección a la imponente Water Seven. Al oírle entrar Iceburg apenas le dio una mirada de reojo, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el alféizar de la ventana, donde estaba sentado.

Algo incómodo, Cutty se quitó las antiparras de la cabeza, tirándolas en la cama de la derecha, que era la suya. Tragó saliva un momento y luego se giró hacia Iceburg cruzándose de brazos.

—Pudiste haberme dicho que era solamente la celebración de mi cumpleaños y no aterrarme como lo hiciste ¿te divierte ser mala persona?— preguntó caminando hacia él mientras le apuntaba con un dedo acusador.

Iceburg solo se giró a verle del todo pareciendo algo sorprendido en un primer momento y luego más compuesto cruzándose de brazos. —¿Por qué tendría que ser yo quien te lo dijese? Si eres tan tonto que ni siquiera puedes recordar tu propio cumpleaños, entonces no mereces que Kokoro–san te honre diciendo que eres _un hombre_. Que sepas que para mi sigues siendo un niño, Franky.

El ceño de Cutty se frunció profundamente, sin embargo por alguna razón este no podía sentirse molesto con el de cabellos lilas. No podía enojarse con él, porque sentía de alguna forma que eso era mentira y que Iceburg si le veía como un hombre ya. Apretó los puños sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado ante sus propios pensamientos y luego caminó más cerca del mayor mirando directamente a sus ojos.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la nuca de Iceburg dándole un aura ligeramente etérea. Sus cabellos brillaban más que nunca y sus ojos se veían oscuros e indescifrables. Casi intimidantes, sino fuese porque Cutty sabía que era Iceburg, y con él nunca correría peligro real más allá de algunos golpes. Eran hermanos después de todo.

Carraspeó un poco y se detuvo a medio paso del otro, tan cerca que si estiraba la mano podría tocarle. Demasiado cerca. Retrocedió un poquito.

—Solo, para que sepas, no pienso usar ni una sola vez los estúpidos pantalones que me regalaste— le dijo sacándole la lengua—. Ni una sola vez. Si no puedes aceptar que prefiero mis piernas en libertad, pues es…

Sin embargo nunca terminó de decir lo que quería, por que una mano, larga y llena de marcas por el trabajo, se enredó entre los cabellos de su nuca, atrayéndole hacia el cuerpo del mayor.

Cutty Flam perdió la respiración pero en cambio ganó la de Iceburg, quien exhalaba justo sobre sus labios. Sus narices se rozaron mientras los ojos se miraban mutuamente. La mano del mayor jamás se alejó, pero no le tiró más, no exigió nada. Solo se miraron por unos momentos, silenciosos, hasta que uno finalmente dio el paso que faltaba hacia adelante.

Y fue el peliceleste.

El choque de labios fue más fuerte de lo que podrían haber esperado. Torpe, aún para ser un primer beso, pero tan ansioso como el beso de unos amantes que llevan meses sin tocarse. Cutty jamás podría decir como sucedió, pero en el momento que reaccionó ya estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Iceburg en ese angosto alféizar, sujetándose con las manos del cuello del mayor mientras le besaba como si esos labios fuesen agua y él un náufrago en una isla de Verano desértica.

No podía dejar de besarle y su cuerpo, traidor, se acomodaba perfectamente con la figura de Iceburg, rindiéndose ante el primer toque de esas manos ásperas y esos negros y suaves labios. Todo era tan natural y se sentía tan correcto que a pesar de ser la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de ese modo, Cutty no temía. No tenía miedo. Era Iceburg ¿cómo podría temerle?

—Franky. Franky, mírame. Abre tus ojos, Franky— Cutty ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando cerró sus ojos, pero ante la petición de Iceburg solo pudo obedecer separando lentamente sus párpados hasta que el rostro del mayor quedó claro frente a él. Su mejilla era acariciada por esos dedos de carpintero y antes de que pensase en que hacía, el peliceleste giró el rostro para besarlos ganándose un gemido de sorpresa—. Franky ¿qué estamos haciendo? ¿Estás seguro que tú…? Dios ¿qué estoy haciendo?

El tono del de cabellos lilas era de auténtica duda, auténtico temor. Cutty Flam se vio sorprendido y obligado a alejarse un poco de ese cálido pecho mirando el rostro oscurecido de su compañero, aunque sin bajarse de su regazo. ¿Por qué tenía dudas ahora? Después de haber pasado besándose lo que parecían horas –y probablemente solo había sido unos segundos–. Esos besos no sabían a dudas, solo sabían a deseo contenido. Al mismo deseo que Cutty tenía atrapado en su pequeño pecho.

Sus manos, tan o más ásperas que las de Iceburg, sujetaron con firmeza el rostro del mayor, atrayéndole hacia él y pegando con fuerza ambas frentes. Sus miradas chocaban, al igual que sus respiraciones. No había lugar donde esconderse ni lugar donde escapar. Así debía ser.

—Siempre has sido un cobarde, Bakaburg. Piensas demasiado las cosas y al final haces un tercio de las que podrías hacer.

—Pero las hago bien.

— ¡Eso es lo que no entiendes, idiota!— se quejó el chico dándole un golpe en el hombro —Si las hicieras todas igualmente las harías bien, porque eres genial. Solo pierdes tiempo dudando tanto. Si quieres ser realmente genial no puedes dudar. Nunca.

Una risa apagada de parte del hombre fue toda la respuesta que Cutty consiguió, sin embargo él no estaba buscando más. Acercándosele de nuevo tomó las grandes manos de Iceburg con las suyas para luego hacer que las posase en su espalda, justo encima del final de su camisa floreada, mientras ambas miradas se mezclaban en silencio. No necesitó decir nada para que Iceburg le entendiese y comprendiese ese consejo que en un primer momento sonaba absurdo. "_No dudes_".

Y no dudó.

El liviano cuerpo de Cutty Flam fue elevado sujeto por los fuertes brazos de su compañero para luego ser depositado en la impecable cama del mayor. Sus labios no perdieron el tiempo, consiguiendo tener los ajenos contra ellos, mordisqueándoles y consiguiendo un beso mucho más profundo que antes, mucho más completo y lleno de sentimientos que no se dicen pero se sienten plenamente.

Por una vez Iceburg agradeció el poco aprecio de su Franky por la ropa, mientras Cutty una vez más maldijo el gusto extremo del mayor por las prendas. Aunque ninguno estuvo vestido por mucho tiempo más.

Entre besos y mordiscos, lamidas y caricias, Iceburg reverenció el suave cuerpo adolescente del peliceleste, mientras este solo podía dedicarse a gemir y pedir por más cuando el mayor se topaba con una zona especialmente delicada. Los ásperos dedos pronto encontraron sensibles lugares los cuales Cutty jamás había pensado siquiera que existían, no pudiendo hacer más que entregarse. Sin temor alguno.

Pies, piernas, abdomen, pecho, brazos, manos, cuello, barbilla, orejas, nariz, labios. Todo recibió igual atención y preocupación. Luego de lo que parecieron largas horas de deliciosas caricias, Cutty ya no sabía que parte de él había sido besada, mordida y cual acariciada. Todo su cuerpo era un hervidero de sensaciones y su pecho hervía de sentimientos que su boca era incapaz de pronunciar. Pero lo que más dolía era una zona que hábilmente Iceburg había dejado de lado y que ahora clamaba por atención. Urgente atención.

—Por favor. Iceburg— la voz necesitada y temblorosa de Cutty fue todo lo que necesitó el hombre para inclinarse y meter dentro de su boca la mayor parte del duro miembro adolescente del muchacho. Con un grito ahogado mientras sus manos se aferraban a los largos cabellos de su amante, este empezó un movimiento vertical mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar toda la piel que tenía a su alcance.

Sus piernas, aquellas cubiertas por una casi invisible pelusa rubia, fueron acariciadas con cuidado mientras esa boca hacía maravillas con su miembro, haciendo que Cutty temblase hasta la punta de los pies. Sus mejillas ardían y él se sentía tan inútil tan solo aferrando con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama con una mano y con la otra cubriendo su boca, en un fútil intento de acallar sus gemidos para no despertar al resto de los habitantes del hogar.

Tan perdido estaba en sus sensaciones que ni siquiera fue consciente del todo cuando un dedo largo y ágil se infiltró dentro de su cuerpo. Solo ante el segundo dedo su cuerpo por fin reaccionó enviando una corriente de incomodidad hasta su cerebro, pero solo durante un momento, porque pronto algo dentro de él fue convenientemente punzado llenando su cuerpo de una sensación de extremo placer que no pudo ser acallada por mano alguna.

— ¿Allí? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa el carpintero mayor, clavando sus ojos en el rostro enrojecido de su joven amante y lamiendo con cuidado la superficie de la hombría ajena mientras sus dedos se movían con habilidad dentro de la pequeña entrada, buscando dilatarle— ¿Se siente bien, Franky?

— ¡S-si, SI! Se siente… Ice… se siente tan…— su garganta se apretó y las palabras se cortaron. Solo pudo soltar un gemido de insatisfacción cuando esos dedos abandonaron su cuerpo, al igual que la boca de Iceburg que subió hacia su rostro besándole profundamente dándole a probar parte de si mismo. Eso era tan pervertido. Cutty Flam no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

El beso fue húmedo y largo. Ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras se acariciaban los cabellos y los rostros, no queriendo soltarse. Abajo, sobre sus vientres, sus hombrías se tocaban mutuamente, sintiendo el ardor transmitirse, la necesidad. Una mano reptó lentamente por el cuerpo de su amante hasta que alcanzó a rodear con sus dedos ese ardiente y duro trozo de carne, haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo con sus mejillas encendidas. Los ojos de Iceburg se mostraron vidriosos mientras Cutty se deleitaba acariciando aquella polla que parecía tan grande en comparación a la suya aún en crecimiento.

Sus dientes se aferraron al labio inferior de su amante y con un suave mordisco se liberó, respirando profundamente. Su mano apretó un poco ganándose un gemido y una mirada de advertencia, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

—La verdad… no creo que esto pueda entrar en mí. Apenas cabe en mi mano. Ni siquiera creo que pueda… ya sabes, lo que tú me hiciste con tu boca.

Los ojos de Iceburg brillaban pero no pronunció palabra. La mano de Cutty siguió subiendo y bajando, sintiendo como una suave humedad iban cayendo y haciendo aún más fácil el movimiento, obligándose a mirar hacia abajo y tragando duro. Era tan grande. Cuando su mirada volvió a subir hacia los ojos de su amante inconscientemente se humedeció los labios, consiguiendo que el mayor tragase saliva audiblemente transmitiendo sus deseos. Y Cutty Flam no iba a dejar a su amante con deseos insatisfechos, no señor.

—Franky, no es necesario, yo solo…

— ¡Shhh! O realmente no lo haré— y esa fue toda la amenaza que el peliceleste necesitó para que Iceburg finalmente se rindiese, sentándose contra la pared y dejando a Cutty moverse.

Su garganta se sentía seca. No sabía realmente que iba a hacer. Podía sentir contra su nuca la fija mirada de Iceburg, probablemente pensando que él no sabía que hacer, exactamente como ocurría. Pues él no iba a quedar como un mojigato que no sabe que hacer frente a una situación como esa. Improvisaría. Si, la improvisación siempre es buena.

Tratando de parecer totalmente seguro de lo que hacía, Cutty estiró su mano para tomar la ardiente hombría ajena que palpitó ansiosa en su mano. Un quejido bajo escapó de Iceburg, mientras el peliceleste respiraba profundo antes de inclinarse y pasar su rosada lengua por la punta del miembro, llenándose la boca con el sabor de su amante.

—Joder, maldición.

Sorprendido por el exabrupto de Iceburg, Cutty levantó la mirada para verle, pero este solo le empujó más hacia abajo la cabeza para instarle a comerse su polla de una vez por todas. Los labios suaves del menor rozaron la hombría antes de volver a atreverse a pasar su lengua. —_No sabe del todo mal_— se sorprendió el muchacho mientras más calmado se introducía en la boca lo que podía sintiendo palpitar las venas contra su lengua enviando corrientes de electricidad directo a su propia hombría.

¿Cómo es que eso podía ser realmente sexy? ¿Cómo es que comerle la polla podía excitarle? Cutty Flam no lo sabía, sin embargo su mano libre, aquella con la que no sujetaba la hombría de Iceburg, reptó por su propio abdomen hasta apoderarse de su propio problema el que latía entre sus piernas, comenzando a mover el puño al mismo ritmo que su boca subía y bajaba por el mástil de su amante. Las vibraciones de sus propios gemidos se transmitían al cuerpo de Iceburg creándole ondas de excitación, sin embargo este se dio cuenta del trabajo manual que Cutty se estaba haciendo a si mismo y le detuvo sujetando sus hombros y subiéndole para alejarle de su trabajo.

Desorientado y sintiendo la boca molestamente vacía, el peliceleste tragó saliva con sabor extraño, mirando directamente a los ojos brillantes de su amante — ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Lo hice mal? Yo solo…— sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por una lengua que se coló dentro de su boca, robándole el poco aliento que tenía aún y sujetándole por la cintura para hacer que se sentase sobre su regazo con ambas piernas a los lados de su cintura.

Metido como estaba dentro de ese húmedo y ardiente beso, Cutty ni siquiera hizo un intento de alejarse de ese abrazo, sujetándose con más fuerzas del cuello de Iceburg mientras este buscaba acomodarse bajo él. Sus manos grandes acariciaban con deseo la piel deliciosamente tostada de Franky, aquella piel que soportaba día tras día los potentes rayos de sol mientras el chico trabajaba tanto en sus proyectos personales como en el tren de Tom. Sus dedos trazaron las suaves marcas que la piel pudiese tener, bajando hasta que se topó con aquellos dos montículos esbeltos y musculosos que escondían el mayor tesoro.

Su hombría, dura, erguida y húmeda por el trabajo de Franky, se paseaba entre esas nalgas de arriba hacia abajo siguiendo el movimiento de las caderas de Iceburg. Esas manos las apretaban y soltaban para que su polla pudiese buscar mejor el camino, mientras dentro de su boca el peliceleste no podía más que gemir con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas, sin poner ni una sola reserva. Solo abrazándose más a su cuello.

Iceburg recordaba las palabras de Franky, sus palabras y su consejo. No debía dudar, sin embargo lo hacía. Aunque Kokoro y Tom asegurasen que Franky ya era todo un hombre, para él este tonto y lindo peliceleste siempre sería un niño. Su pequeño y tonto niño. Casi un hermano. Su compañero.

No quería aprovecharse de él. Le quería con todo su corazón y llevaba deseándole físicamente más tiempo del que le gustaría confesar, pero se había resignado a jamás tocarle. No iba a hacerlo. Iba a respetarle, y a respetar el techo que Tom–san había puesto sobre sus cabezas. Pero no había podido resistir. No había podido y el propio Franky había sido quien le había besado.

Moría por preguntarle que era lo que sentía. ¿Lo quería? Si, sabía que Franky lo quería, pero era más allá. ¿Le amaba? Que lo deseaba era indudable, al menos ahora mismo no le cabía ninguna duda de que lo deseaba. Pero…

—Sigues dudando— cortando el beso los ojos sinceros del menor se clavaron en los otros robándole el aire tal como hace tiempo le había robado el corazón —. Maldita sea, Iceburg, no es tan difícil ¿no? Simplemente coges tu herramienta, la alineas y…— sintiendo como la punta ardiente de ese miembro latía en su húmeda entrada Cutty no pudo resistir y tomando aire simplemente se dejó caer sobre ella mientras soltaba un grito ahogado con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bajo él Iceburg también gimió con sorpresa ante el brusco movimiento antes de estremecerse de placer ante la sensación de ese cálido y apretado guante que se ajustaba encima de su polla. Era demasiado bueno, era demasiado perfecto. Su boca buscó destino a ciegas, clavándose sus dientes en el hombro del peliceleste que solo pudo gemir más mientras todo su cuerpo se arqueaba por el dolor de la invasión.

Eso dolía. Maldita sea que dolía. Quiso gritar y maldecir en voz alta. Golpear a Iceburg por permitir que eso sucediese y luego golpearse a si mismo por pensar que eso podía ser agradable. ¿Qué sabía él del sexo gay, de todas formas? Una fuerte mordida en su hombro fue la excusa suficiente para permitir derramar unas lágrimas mientras apoyaba su rostro en los suaves cabellos lilas, sintiendo como su culo palpitaba mientras era abierto en canal por esa enormidad. Era demasiado grande, demasiado doloroso.

—Franky— la voz del mayor sonó estrangulada por el placer, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la pequeña cintura. Sus dedos acariciaban mientras él besaba y lamía la zona enrojecida de donde antes había clavado sus dientes. Cutty quiso creer que a él también le dolía, por la forma que tenía de hablar— ¿Estás bien?

Quiso ser sincero. Quiso gritarle que no, que dolía como clavarse un clavo en el culo, que jamás quería volver a hacerlo. Sin embargo no quería quedar como un cobarde. No quería decirle que se saliese sin más, y sabía que si era sincero a Iceburg le faltaría tiempo para saltar lejos y jamás volver a tocarle. Y Cutty no quería eso. Quizás la penetración no era lo suyo, pero todo lo demás, los besos, las caricias, incluso la mamada, todo eso había sido perfecto. Él no quería que Iceburg jamás volviese a tocarle.

Así que hizo lo único que podía. Asintió y dijo que si, bajo e igual de extrangulado. Aunque por motivos muy distintos, aunque Cutty Flam no lo supiese.

—Franky, lo lamento— Cutty no sabía de que se disculpaba, sin embargo esos besos y mordisquitos en su cuello le distraían lo suficiente del horrible dolor de su culo como para ser feliz con eso—, pero no puedo resistir más.

Antes de poder entender sus palabras, él sintió que era lo que el mayor no podía resistir. Una sensación extraña de vacío se apoderó de su estómago en cuanto esa hombría se salió de su cuerpo casi del todo para luego embestir con fuerza en el interior. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de la garganta de Cutty y él mismo se sorprendió al notar que no era completamente de dolor. Tres embestidas después el menor estaba gimiendo y suplicando más mientras descubría las maravillas que podía hacer una pequeña glándula llamada próstata, haciendo sonreír lleno de felicidad a Iceburg quien solo se concentraba en darle más y más placer a su chico, satisfaciéndose de paso a si mismo con ese delicioso cuerpo.

Entre gemidos y súplicas de más, Iceburg se salió del interior de su joven amante empujándole contra la cama arriba acostándose encima suyo. Besándole profundamente acomodándose entre sus piernas, el menor rodeó la cintura ajena para quedar ambos más cómodos volviendo a entrar en ese cálido culo que lo recibió como si ya fuese parte de él.

—Más, más, Iceburg, dame más— suplicaba el menor mientras el de cabellos lilas se estremecía de placer follándole lo más duro y profundo que podía, haciéndole casi gritar pero bebiendo de sus gritos con los besos para no causar mucho ruido.

La hombría de Cutty Flam se restregaba obscenamente entre ambos vientres mientras las embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápido conforme el orgasmo iba adelantándose. El peliceleste solo pudo gemir en forma de aviso clavando sus talones en la base de la espalda ajena y atrayendo con fuerza el rostro de Iceburg hasta su boca mientras su semilla explotaba entre sus vientres manchándoles a ambos en el camino.

El cuerpo de Franky se endureció bajo él, señal tras señal a Iceburg se le mostró que su amante estaba llegando al punto cúlmine y este quiso aprovecharse del momento acabando también dando todo lo que podía en una última embestida antes de que fuese estrujado con fuerza por el cuerpo del menor exprimiéndole hasta la última gota, ahogando su liberación en un profundo beso, quedando ambos cuerpo laxos y agotados recostados en la cama.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas poco a poco retomaron sus ritmos habituales, permitiéndoles a sus dueños realizar actos simples pero que en esos momentos les exigían más energía de las que estaban dispuestos a realizar.

Luego de unos momentos de esfuerzo, ambos se encontraron cubiertos por las sábanas de la cama de Iceburg, recostados uno al lado del otro sin tocarse siquiera. Ambos miraban al techo y no decían nada, demasiado metidos en sus propios pensamientos como para saber que decir para calmar los ajenos.

De pronto, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos giraron sus rostros. Se observaron largamente transmitiéndose todo lo que sentían tan solo con las miradas hasta que el mayor separó sus oscuros labios luego de tragar saliva.

—Franky, tú…— luego de unos momentos de silencio finalmente tomó aire y sonrió un poco —… estás en mi lado de la cama.

Rodando los ojos el de cabellos celestes le dio un golpe en el brazo a su compañero, antes de rodar y subírsele encima mirando a sus ojos.

—Tú y tu maldita obsesión con ser la _Mano Derecha_. Cuando tomemos la fotografía anual voy a sentarme yo a la derecha de Tom a ver si se te pasa la tontería— se quejó el menor sacándole la lengua la cual fue atrapada en un beso por Iceburg quien con hábiles movimiento cambio las posiciones para él quedar arriba.

—Inténtalo y a ver como te va. Al menos ponte los pantalones para la foto.

—Solo si me dejas estar a la Derecha.

—Voy a pensarlo.

Y entre besos y susurros ambos jóvenes acabaron despidiendo a la luna aún despiertos y recibiendo el amanecer con una sonrisa en el rostro que les duró hasta que Cutty se escapó nuevamente a hacer esos peligrosos artefactos. Naturalmente por la noche ya ambos sonreían de nuevo.

Dios gracias que Tom había sido lo suficientemente precavido para aislar el sonido del cuarto de los chicos sin avisarles, ya que sus peleas de medianoche no les dejaban dormir. Quizás si ellos lo hubiesen sabido no habrían tenido que contenerse tanto como lo hicieron.

* * *

Sentado en el pasto completamente perdido mirando el fondo de una botella vacía de Cola fue sorprendido Franky por Robin. La muchacha se tomó unos momentos para hacerle reaccionar, demasiado divertida con su cara de ensoñación. Lástima que el cyborg no hablase dormido como Brook, Sanji o Luffy. Uno no podía enterarse que pensaban en privado de otra forma.

—Hey, Franky— le llamó finalmente mientras acomodaba sus gafas encima de su cabeza —Nami me pasó algo para ti.

Reaccionando por fin, el peliceleste miró a la chica que estaba de pie frente a él, comprendiendo a medias lo que le decía, rascándose la cabeza con una de las mini manos de sus enormes brazos. Curioso. ¿Algo para él?

—Si, me dijo que probablemente te gustaría saberlo. Y Sanji dijo que si te apetecía podíamos celebrar, que no le costaba demasiado— indicó la pelinegra mientras extendía hacia él un diario —Hoy es el cumpleaños de tu maestro Tom ¿no?

Lleno de curiosidad Franky no tardó en coger el diario pasando las hojas descuidadamente hasta llegar al artículo al que probablemente todos se referían. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras veía la fotografía y cerraba los ojos para calmar su corazón.

—La verdad eso es mentira. Hoy no es el cumpleaños de Tom–san.

— ¿De verdad? Que raro, cualquiera pensaría que alguien como Iceburg no se equivocaría con algo así— comentó con una ceja arqueada Robin, incrédula tratando de leer las expresiones del mayor. Si no fuese por esas gafas y esa nariz metálica. Franky era el más difícil de leer de todos, junto con Brook por obvias razones.

Una risa profunda salió del peliceleste quien solo negó. Ese día no era el cumpleaños de Tom, y él lo sabía bien.

—De acuerdo, de todas formas Sanji ya está haciendo el pastel, así que celebraremos que hoy no es ningún día especial— medio sonrió ella, girándose para volver al interior del barco.

Atrás se quedó Franky quien luego de perderla de vista abrió nuevamente el diario en esa hoja marcada.

Bebió unos momentos del rostro de todos sus amigos, de las gemelas, esos delincuentes, incluso de Sodoma y Gomorra que lucían en la lejanía. La gente del pueblo, todos bajo ese enorme letrero de "_Feliz Cumpleaños Tom_", aun cuando sabían perfectamente que no era la fecha correcta, y por sobre todo él. Ahí, de pie, al medio de todos ellos, posando para la fotografía con una sonrisa, Tyrannosaurus en su hombro, una niña pequeña a un lado y Paulie en el otro, estaba Iceburg. Alto e igual de guapo que siempre.

Solo a él podía ocurrírsele comenzar a celebrar anualmente el cumpleaños de Tom públicamente pagando una nota en el diario solo para que él pudiese saber que era por él. Una forma de decirle "_Estamos bien, sigue en lo tuyo. Te tenemos presente_".

Franky también quería hacerles llegar las noticias de que él también estaba bien, mejor que nunca, aunque extrañándoles cada día. Y la única forma que veía era seguir trabajando para que el _Thousand Sunny_ fuese pronto el barco del Rey de los Piratas. El mejor barco del mundo. Y también ayudaría que los vagos de la marina subiesen su recompensa, por supuesto. Hoy en día el valía mucho más 44 millones de beris, pero ya se los demostraría en alguna ocasión.

Estaba apunto de cerrar el diario con una sonrisa cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención. Poniendo mayor cuidado en su observación se fijó en la ropa que traía el de cabellos lilas (aunque la fotografía fuese en blanco y negro) y recién allí notó que lucía bastante menos formal que habitualmente. Su camisa estaba fuera del pantalón, no llevaba chaqueta y sus pantalones eran en verdad bermudas que… ¡¿Iceburg llevaba bermudas?!

Pero no eran cualquier bermudas. Eran sus viejas bermudas, aquellas que el mismo Iceburg le había regalado hace ya tantos años.

—Tienes que estarme jodiendo— murmuró mirando la fotografía.

Para empezar, esos pantalones deberían estar perdidos. Segundo, ¿cómo le calzaban?. Y tercero, ¿qué diablos quería decirle con eso?.

Perdió su mirada un momento más en el rostro del hombre, pasando un dedo por sobre su rostro antes de que el grito de Luffy para llamarle a comer le interrumpiese.

Con una sonrisa se guardó el diario en uno de los compartimientos de su cuerpo y se encaminó al comedor del barco, pensando en si valía la pena decirles o no a sus nakamas que ese día era verdaderamente su cumpleaños y no el de Tom.

Bah, que quedase como un secreto entre él y ese tonto alcalde de Water Seven que andaba gastando el dinero de la ciudad por motivos egoístas.

Dulces. Pero egoístas.

**FIN**

* * *

(*) Iceburg le pone a Cutty Flam el apodo de Franky, con el que quedará en el futuro. Aunque no se explica del todo porque le dice así, asocio que es por el sonido de los nombres. _Cutty Flam_ se lee en japonés como "_Kati Furamu_", mientras que Franky se lee como "_Furanki_". De esta forma, Flam y Franky tienen sonidos muy parecidos. De ahí que Cutty se queje de que es _Cutty Flam_ y no _Cutty Franky_, aunque todos sabemos que realmente le encanta el apodo.

_Muchas gracias por leer. Esta es una de aquellas parejas que cuando leí One Piece me dije "Esto es canon, nadie puede negarlo". Hay tanta química entre los personajes, al nivel extremo, se quieren tanto, pero ambos se alejan el uno del otro, pero al mismo tiempo no pueden estar del todo alejados. Es… hermoso, verdaderamente hermosa la relación que tienen y yo sabía que alguna vez iba a caer y escribir algo de ellos._

_Hay mucho material para escribir de estos dos, solo teniendo en cuenta de que pasaron 14 años trabajando junto con Tom en el espectacular Tren Marino, la de cantidad de cosas que deben haber hecho. El solo pensarlo, asdasdasd. Es por eso que decidí dejar este fic de esta manera, relatando solo la primera vez y algo del presente, porque yo sé que aunque Franky está muy muy lejos y ya no es el mismo muchachito delicado que seguramente le gustaba a Iceburg, ambos se siguen manteniendo conectados en sus corazones y almas._

_Si han leído todo y más aún si les ha gustado, me harían feliz de corazón si me dejasen algún comentario, aunque fuese un "Lo leí!" o alguna crítica si la tienen. A ver si a alguien más le agrada la pareja y me animo a escribir más de ellos jóvenes. O quizás adultos. Lo que el público desee._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ojalá les haya gustado._


End file.
